Knuckles' Secret
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Knuckles Has a secret and Sonic Tails and Rouge are going to find out. Read the story and tell me what you think. I need all the reviews I can get so I can have an idea about my story writing


Knuckles' Secret

By :Anonymous

It was a normal day in Sonic's world; Soni was running away from Amy. Amy was chasing after him. She was always trying to get Sonic to date her. Sonic was trying to keep Amy from kissing him. He thought this was both annoying and embarrassing, somehow he knew that she knew that he liked her but he only wanted friendship because Knuckles and Tails would think it was weird that he had a crush on a twelve year old girl.

Meanwhile Tails who is in his headquarters working on an invention. His invention is Chaos Emerald radar that will help him and his friends find the Chaos Emeralds faster so that Eggman and his crew do not get them and destroy the world. Well Knuckles on the other hand was thinking about Rouge.

"Hey Knuckles" Tails cried, thought Knuckles did not hear, for he was still thinking about Rouge an Tails knew this because he was standing there with a love-struck look on his face. Tails has observed Knuckles around Rouge and he too noticed that Knuckles is extremely nice to her but denies liking her when he is asked. Tails doesn't get why he is keeping it a secret since it really isn't a secret or at least to him and Sonic it isn't.

"Stop thinking about Rouge!" Tails finally yelled feeling a bit daring. Knuckles quickly snapped out of his daze. 'I was not thinking about Rouge" He answered though his face turned bright red and Tails could easily tell he was lying and embarrassed. "So then what were you thinking about, Knuckles?" Tails asked curiously. "It was nothing" Knuckles quickly answered. "Okay" Tails answered dropping the subject, "but, do you want to see my invention" "Sure old Buddy" Knuckles replied. Tails handed Knuckles a small device, "What is it" Knuckles asked as he looked it over. "It's not finished yet, but it's going to be chaos Emerald radar. Tails answered taking the radar back. "Sweet and when will it be finished" Knuckles exclaimed excitedly. "I need to finds some diamonds with the Diamond Radar. The diamonds should power the Chaos Emerald Radar right up." Tails Replied. "This is the best invention, you're awesome and you're very smart." Knuckles exclaimed very proud of his little friend. "Gee Thanks, Knuckles. Tails said, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Sonic has stopped running from Amy. "What's up guys" asked Sonic seeing his friends looking at something interesting. "Tails made a Chaos Emeralds Radar however it still, needs diamonds." replied Knuckles. "Could I see it Tails?" asked Sonic. "Sure thing." Tails said as he handed him the device.

The three friends headed out to find the diamonds. Knuckles however, got worried he hoped that the diamonds won't be anywhere near his secret underground shrine that exposed his true feelings for Rouge. When the three friends got to where the Radar began to pick up. They had to go underground they later found out when they didn't find anything above ground. The three was near Knuckles' secret underground shrine of Rouge. Knuckles began to look worried. "It's this way!" cried Tails. The Three walked into the room. Sonics' and Tails' mouth dropped to the ground below. Then Sonic and Tails turned to look at Knuckles. "What?" Knuckles asked his face red with embarrassment as he stood there pretending he did not know what they were looking at him for. "Wow, Knuckles we had known idea you felt that way about Rouge, why does your feeling have to be a secret. I mean we knew you liked her but, you never admit to it." Tails asked. "Well… it's just that it is embarrassing ok, and I didn't want you guys to think I was a softie and my feelings are personal and when it has to do with a girl like Rouge it's just different. I don't want her to know so drop it ok?" Knuckles replied angrily.

Sonic and Tails stopped and looked around the underground shrine there was a huge statue of Rouge, picture and craved writing saying I love rouge and Knuckles and Rouge forever all over the walls. There were lit candles surrounding the statue. All of a sudden the Diamond Radar was going crazy. "The Diamonds are right over here!" Tails exclaimed. Knuckles dug deep into the ground and sure enough there were the Diamonds. "Nice!" exclaimed Tails picking up the diamonds. "Let's go back to the headquarters to see if the Chaos Emerald Radar works!" Sonic cried excitedly. "OK!" Tails and Knuckles shouted as the three friends took off.

When they got back to Tails' headquarters. Tails ran to grab the Chaos emerald Radar. He put the diamonds in where they where supposed to and the device turned on. "Yes we did it!" Tails exclaimed excitedly. "Did what" asked a familiar delicate voice. "Rouge?" asked Knuckles shyly. "Yes its me." the cute white bat said with a smile. "See what I made with the help of Sonic and knuckles it is the Chaos emerald radar." Tails explained. "Awesome that means that I can still help keep those pretty jewels safe from Eggman. It is all good I get to look after those pretty jewels and no one gets to touch them to use for destroying the earth.

Rouge got a curious smile on her face. She has sort of been following them all day and she knows about the shrine. Now it is her chance to make her move on knuckles knowing what she know about his "Secret Crush." She can now ask him about in hopes he will admit to liking her so they can start a relationship because she secretly has a crush on him. "Knuckles, can I ask you something about something, I heard when I was underground look for some chaos emeralds to give to you guys. Knuckles got nervous. "Yes what is it?" he asked. "I was wondering do you by chance have a huge crush on me I did see the shrine you know?" Rouge asked. Knuckles face turned bright red and he kind of looked like a cherry. His mouth opened but he hesitated. "Yes, now I'm wondering about liking me I wondered this for a long time." Knuckles said. "I'm not surprised however I do like you a lot, you're sweet and kind and the only one I want to be with. So let's date. Rouge replied with a smile. "So were a couple now" Replied Knuckles still embarrassed. "Why, I guess we are" said Rouge pulling him into a big hug.


End file.
